As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications, information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software components that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Security measures for information handling systems have continued to increase in importance. One such security measure is data encryption. Typically, critical data is encrypted based on an encryption key and stored at a storage device, such as a hard disk or flash drive. The encrypted data can be decrypted using the same encryption key. Accordingly, it is typically desirable to protect the encryption key from unauthorized access in order to maintain the security of the encrypted data. In some information handling systems, encryption keys are stored locally in a protected manner. However, in such systems the key can be subject to unauthorized access (for example, the information handling system itself could be stolen or hacked).
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.